


Play with Fire

by WolfInAStar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beauxbatons, Draco wants a flower shop, Drarry, Fluff, France (Country), Happy Ending, Hogwarts, M/M, Multi, SO MUCH FLUFF, Uncomfortable with contact, flower boy, minor mention of sexual assault, please protect Draco :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfInAStar/pseuds/WolfInAStar
Summary: Harry Potter had seen Draco Malfoy at Hogwarts before, but he had never actually interacted with him. After the War, Harry is left homeless and the Malfoy's agree to take him in. He will be forced to interact with Draco and unravel the aura of mystery that surrounds the boy. What Harry doesn't know is that he's about to play with fire; what the fire doesn't know is that Harry is the better player.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Play with Fire

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Both Harry and Draco are returning at Hogwarts to finish their eighth year (so the story takes place after the war). Also, Draco was never a death eater in this story.  
> Based on: “Side by Side” by @Phybe

Harry was surprised to find out that his new family for the time being, the Malfoys, didn't treat him like dirt.  
Narcissa had smiled at him and Lucius had nodded gracefully. They Apparated at the Malfoy Manor, where the press awaited.

' _Harry Potter, the boy who lived, now lives with the Malfoys_ '

Harry groaned internally but smiled shyly at the press, not wanting to seem rude.

-"You'll settle just fine, Harry. Our son, Draco, is a nice boy, he's just shy."- Narcissa said, earning a snort from Lucius. Narcissa glared at him in return.

-"A nuisance, that's what he is."- Lucius muttered, letting them all in.

-"Well, he wouldn't be if _someone_ treated him kindly for once."- Narcissa mumbled through gritted teeth. Then, she turned to Harry with a sigh and a smile,  
-"I'll lead you to your room, Harry."-

Narcissa showed Harry around and the latter one was impressed. Narcissa opened the door of what it seemed to Harry was going to be his new room. The room was bigger than his cupboard. It was actually bigger than any other place he had been in. It was beautifully decorated with a faded red-patterned wallpaper and golden details.

-"I thought you might like it since you're a Gryffindor. Lucius opposed, obviously, but don't you mind him. And you can redecorate if you wish."- Narcissa told him softly. Harry couldn't stop staring at the beautiful room. It was big but it seemed cozy. It was dark and cold, but somehow he felt warm. He turned to Narcissa smiling genuinely.

He shook his head.  
-"It's perfect. Thank you."- He said. Narcissa smiled wider at him.

-"Very well, I shall fetch Draco so that you can meet him. He might be very quiet at first, but he'll warm up to you in no time."- Narcissa told him and left the room. Harry let out a gasp and starting unpacking his few belongings.

He had _an entire black wardrobe to himself_! A _bloody_ wardrobe! He's never had a wardrobe for himself.

He was so busy admiring the carved details of his new wardrobe that he didn't notice a figure entering the room.

-"Harry Potter, I presume?"- A soft yet piercing voice said, startling Harry. He turned to find Draco standing in front of him.

-"H-hullo."- Harry stuttered nervously. No one had told him that Draco was absolutely handsome. He was tall and slim, with messy platinum hair and a piercing body.

He looked youthful, but at the same time grown up. Harry had definitely seen him before at Hogwarts, but never really talked to him.

Draco snorted.

-"Thought it might take a while, with the press and all. I bet it was just fantastic, _the boy who lived adopted by one of the most well-respected families in the Wizarding community_."- Draco said sarcastically. Harry didn't particularly like his attitude. He had just arrived and the other boy already seemed to dislike him.

-"So, what's the real story? Mummy and daddy didn't like you and gave you away? Or is it actually true that the Dark Lord killed them both?"- Draco pressed. Harry gasped in horror and then shook with contained anger.

He grabbed Draco by the collar of his long-sleeved shirt and pinned him against the nearest wall.

-"Listen to me very carefully, _arsehole_. I didn't _ask_ to come here. I didn't ask to be _adopted_ by your parents. You don't like me? Fine. But don't you _EVER_ talk about my parents again."- Harry threatened, voice low and dangerous. He let go of Draco and the latter one stared at him with wonder and curiosity.

-"What?"- Harry asked when he realised that Draco was just standing there watching him. Draco shook his head and turned around to walk away but stopped at the door.

-"I'm assuming mother already told you, but in case she didn't, my name's Draco."- He introduced softly before walking away.

Harry stood in his room slightly confused. One minute Draco was a nightmare and the next he was being civil.  
Harry shook his head and chose to ignore it.

**~•~**

By dinner, Harry realised why he was adopted. Lucius was staring smugly at a copy of The Daily Prophet, in which he appeared on the first page, along with Narcissa and Harry.

-"You should've been there, Draco."- Lucius hissed.

-"Wouldn't want to ruin the perfect family image you so desperately want to portray, now would I?"- Draco hissed back.

-"Draco darling, that's not.."-

-"You're right. Go straight to your room and you won't have any food until you remember your manners and reconsider about your behaviour."- Lucius commanded firmly.

-"Lucius!"- Narcissa exclaimed horrified, but Draco had already stormed out. They ate the rest of their dinner in silence. When they were done, Harry went straight to his room and called for one house elves, Dobby.

-"Master Harry Potter! What is you needing, sir?"- The elf asked happily. Harry sighed.

-"Can you bring Draco's favourite meal?"- Harry asked. Dobby nodded happily but then frowned.

-"Is Master Draco being punished again?"- Dobby asked worriedly. Harry nodded,

-"Master Lucius punishes him often."- Dobby muttered, Apparating away. Harry paced back and forth impatiently. After what seemed an eternity, Dobby returned with a tray full of food which Harry gratefully took. He walked towards the room that had engraved " _Draco_ " at the door and knocked quietly.

For a moment, Harry thought Draco hadn't heard him, but seconds later Draco opened the door. He eyed curiously at the tray Harry was carrying and let him in. Harry observed Draco's room. His wallpaper was a faded posh, patterned-green (much like his own) with silver details all around the room. The cealing had been enchanted so that Draco had a magnificent view of a galaxy.

-"Wow."- Harry breathed.

-"I can show you how to do it in your room, if you'd like."- Draco said quietly behind him, startling Harry a bit. Harry nodded and handed him the tray. Draco raised a brow but took the tray nevertheless. Harry shrugged in response.

-"No one should take away your food."- Harry whispered, looking down. He dared to glance at Draco, who was looking at him with a expression that Harry couldn't figure out.

-"No matter how much of a prat you are."- Harry added with a smirk. Draco shoved him playfully and sat on his bed, setting the tray in front of him. He glanced at the food and then at Harry.

-"Well?"- Draco asked expectantly.

-"Huh"- Harry hummed in confusion.

-"You're seriously not gonna stay standing, are you? Sit down and help me eat this. It's way too much food for me anyways."- Draco said, not looking at Harry. Harry noticed a faint pink tint on Draco's cheek but shrugged it off. Harry ate with him quietly.

Draco, Harry realised, was a quiet person by nature. Everything he said was said softly or whispered. That is when he wasn't sneering or looking for a fight with Lucius, of course. This was the _real_ Draco. Harry actually _liked_ this Draco.

But this side of Draco was rarely seen, and Harry soon realised why.

  
**~•~**  
  


Draco Malfoy was a wonder to Harry. They had a gala in which the Malfoys introduced Harry as part of the family. Draco had tried very damn hard to comb Harry's hair (earning giggles from Harry) and even used enchantments but it was useless. Instead, Draco left his own hair uncombed much to his father's dismay.

-"For Merlin's sake, Draco!"- He said, enchanting Draco's hair to be perfectly combed to the side, making Harry gag on the inside. Personally, he didn't like Draco's hair like that.

-"He was simply trying to make me feel more comfortable, sir. We tried to do my hair but it was useless."- Harry said as innocently as he possibly could. Lucius stared at him for a long moment. He tried doing enchantments to Harry's hair but they didn't work. Sighing tiredly, he turned to Draco.

-"Fine. Have it your way, then."- He said, walking towards Narcissa. Draco stared in shock and then turned to Harry, who whispered an echantment with his wand in hand and turned Draco's hair back to normal. Draco thanked him quietly and they both made their way to the ballroom, where everyone was waiting.

Harry stood beside Lucius and Narcissa awkwardly while watching Draco talk quietly with a friend of his, Blaise or something. From what Harry could see, Draco was upset. Blaise was listening, sometimes nodding, and whispering what Harry assumed where comforting words, because Draco seemed to visibly relax. Blaise told something to Draco, and Draco turned to stare at him. Harry blushed and looked down. Draco and Blaise made their way to Harry and smoothly snatched him from Lucius' claws.

-"So, Harry Potter. Draco's told me about you."- Blaise said with a raised brow. Draco scoffed.

-"I have not!"- Draco defended.

-"You so have."- Blaised said amusedly with a laugh, touching Draco's arm. Draco froze.

-"Blaise."- He whispered shakily. Blaise's eyes widened in horror and quickly dropped his hand.

-"I'm so sorry."- He whispered back, glancing with evident concern at his friend. Draco limited himself to shake his head in sign of dismissal and turned to Harry.

-"So, how's your first gala going?"- He asked instead. Harry made a mental note to ask Draco about that later. Harry groaned.

-"Fantastic, I presume."- Blaise laughed, making Draco and Harry laugh as well. The three of them went to the nearest clear table and sat down, talking quietly for the rest of the night.

  
**~•~**  
  


Harry wanted to scream. At Hogwarts, Draco acted as if he didn't know the boy. It was the obvious choice, since Harry was in Gryffindor and Draco in Slytherin, but Harry _hated_ it. He missed Draco. He had grown fond of the boy in the few months that they had spent together.

After having a nightmare including Sirius' death, Harry took his Invisibility Cloak and walked through the castle. He ended up in the Astronomy Tower, and found himself being pleasantly surprised when he saw Draco was there too.

-"Draco."- Harry breathed. Draco turned around and Harry gasped. In the moonlight, Harry could see Draco's eyebags and sunken eyes. Harry realised that all this time, Draco had glamoured them.

-"Hi Harry."- Draco said softly. Harry sat beside him. -"Nightmare?"- He asked. Harry nodded wordlessly. Draco nodded his head in understanding and did something quite unexpected: He drew himself closer to Harry and put an arm around Harry's shoulders. Harry automatically leaned in, resting his head in Draco's chest and thoroughly enjoying the contact and warmth. It wasn't often that people touched him in that way, caring and affectionately. Draco's touch was light and gentle, yet firm.

-"I'm sorry, I know you don't like to be touched."- Harry whispered. Draco tensed.

-"How do you know that?"- Draco asked, but kept his arm around Harry.

-"I noticed."- Harry said simply. He felt Draco nod but didn't dare to look up.

-"It's fine. You need it."- Draco whispered.

Harry discovered that Draco was at the Astronomy Tower every night. Harry went there at least three times a week because of his nightmares, and Draco always held him quietly, comforting Harry as best as he could. Draco didn't treat him differently in the mornings or even mentioned it, but he stopped ignoring Harry.

He would shyly wave and smile at Harry whenever he found Harry looking at him, and Harry would do the same whenever he caught Draco staring at him.

-"How's living with the Malfoys?"- Ron asked one day at breakfast. Harry shrugged.

-"It's fine. I don't really see them all that much anyways. Lucius is always working and Narcissa is at the gardens most of the times."- Harry told him.

-"What about Draco?"- Hermione chimed in.

-"What about him?"-

-"It seems that you two get along quite nicely."- Hermione pointed out. Harry shrugged again. The owls came, delivering the mail and Harry noticed that Draco had received a Howler. Draco paled and excused himself, Blaise following behind.

-"Uh guys, I think I'm gonna go earlier."- Harry said, already standing up.

-"Alright Harry? We can come with you."- Ron said with his mouth full. Harry laughed and shook his head.

-"Enjoy your breakfast, I'll see you in Divination."-

Harry was frantically searching for Draco and ended up in the entrance that led to the Slytherin common room. Blaise was just about to go in when Harry called him. Blaise turned and sighed in relief.

-"He's in our room. Come on, I'll take you there."- Blaise said and took Harry to the room he shared with Draco.

-"Aren't you coming?"- Harry asked when he saw that Blaise was walking away. Blaise stopped and turned.

-"He needs you."- He said and kept walking. Harry gulped nervously and opened the door to reveal Draco crying. He had first met Draco in January. It was now October and he had never seen Draco cry. Draco usually wore a bored face, but here he was, crying in his bed and hugging his pillow.

Harry sat beside him. Draco tried to wipe his tears away and sniffled a couple times, but when Harry hugged him, he broke down again, gripping Harry's cloak tightly and pulling himself closer to Harry. Harry held Draco tightly, whispering soothing words until Draco calmed down.

**~•~**  
  


Two weeks went by and Harry was worried about Draco. Draco was very quiet and he barely ate. Blaise had expressed his concerns as well but Draco had dismissed them, telling them both that he was perfectly fine and that there was nothing to worry about. Neither Harry nor Blaise knew the contents of the Howler, but it must have been something bad because Draco was never like this.

Harry decided to go to Draco's room and see how the boy was doing. When he got there, he saw Blaise sitting beside Draco in his bed and Draco in fetal position, both of them talking quietly. They weren't touching at all, but Harry couldn't help feel jealous.

-"I'll come back later."- He muttered quite angrily. Blaise chuckled and stood up.

-"No need, I was just about to head out. Wasn't I, _Draco_?"- Blaise said amusedly, earning a glare from Draco. Blaise winked at him and walked out of the room, leaving Harry and Draco alone.

-"C'mere."- Draco sighed when he noticed that Harry wasn't moving. Harry's body acted own his own accord, moving towards Draco and sitting beside him. Draco shifted positions so that he was able to hug Harry. This time, his head was resting against Harry's chest.

-"Are you alright?"- Draco asked quietly.

-"Shouldn't _I_ be the one asking you that?"- Harry shot. Draco laughed, something Harry hadn't heard from him in quite some time.

-"I'm not allowed to leave my room once we return home for the holidays."- Draco admitted quietly. Harry started running one of his hands through Draco's hair.

-"Why's that?"-

-"I might have said some things to Father in my last letter."- Draco admitted, hiding his face in Harry's neck. Harry hummed in response. He knew that Draco said more than just ' _some things_ ' to his father.

-"Oh, I couldn't help myself! It's just...he's so infuriating and Mother does nothing about it. I mean, she tries but she's scared of him. I don't even know how you got into this fucked up family in the first place."- Draco told him.

-"I honestly have no idea. I mean, I guess I could've _chosen_ not to be adopted into your family."- Harry admitted.

-"Then why did you?"- Harry was so warm, juxtapose to Draco's usual coldness.

-"I wanted to give it a shot. I had nothing to lose, and I had nowhere to go. Well, that's a lie. McGonagall did offered me to stay with her until I could afford a place but I didn't want to bother her. I didn't want to bother anyone. So when your parents offered, I took the chance. Narcissa seemed nice and Lucius was decent enough with me."- Harry told him. Draco hummed in response,

-"But I don't like how he treats you at all. Why haven't you told anyone?"- Harry asked curiously.

-"Blaise knows. I have a plan, Harry. And I need him for that plan. After Hogwarts, I'm going to move to France and I'm going to open a flower shop. However, I have no money to do that. He has agreed that, somewhere in the future, maybe not right after I finish my studies but some day, he'll pay for my trip to France. Of course, he thinks I'm only going on vacation and has no idea about what I want to actually do, but it's the best I've got."- Draco told him honestly, ending with a tired sigh. Harry stopped caressing his hair.

-"Will you take me if you go?"- Harry asked so quietly that Draco wasn't sure if he had imagined it.

Smiling against Harry's neck and with a full heart, Draco told him,

-"I'd take you anywhere with me."-

**~•~**  
  


Holidays were a pain for Draco. He wasn't allowed to eat more than once a week nor he was allowed to leave his room, and that painfully reminded Harry of his times with the Dursley's. Harry was always moody and angry with Lucius, but tried his best to keep the peace.

Harry wasn't allowed to see Draco either and that just pissed him off even more. Draco was only allowed to come downstairs to eat after both Narcissa and Harry had finished their business downstairs.

When Harry saw Draco for the first time after three weeks at dinner, he wanted to cry. He wanted to take Draco away from Lucius and protect him from any harm. Draco had lost a lot of weight (and he was already thin). Draco could've glamoured it if he wanted to, of course, but he wanted his parents to know what they were doing to him, even if that meant showing Harry as well. Besides, the rest of his appearance was already heavily glamoured. It's not like he was about to let Harry see how bad he actually was.

He didn't talk. He simply sat down beside Harry and ate in silence. He was terribly hungry, but he also felt like he was about to throw up.

-"I presume you have learned your lesson."- Lucius commented offhandedly. Draco nodded.

-"I apologise for my lack of manners and for the way I wrote to you."- Draco said with a raspy voice. Harry had to let go of his fork, afraid that he might break it because of his grip.

His hand travelled to Draco's knee and he felt Draco stiffen. Harry frowned when Draco gently removed his hand but shrugged it off when Draco didn't let go of said hand and instead, intertwined their fingers together.

-"Harry dear, have you felt good in your last year?"- Narcissa asked suddenly. Harry smiled.

-"Yeah. It's been quite a difficult year so far, but _Draco_ here has helped me with my classes."- He felt Draco suqeezing his hand, he squeezed back. Lucius hummed.

-"Aren't you friends with that muggleborn...what was it?...-Granger? I heard _she's_ the brightest witch of her age."- Lucius commented, eyes posing on Draco. Draco let go of Harry's hand.

-"You said it yourself, sir. She's the brightest _witch_. Draco's the brightest _wizard_. Right now, he's topping in every class he takes."- Harry defended, trying very bloody hard not to let his temper get the best of him. Lucius hummed again.

-"That's good. Keep studying hard and we might discuss that little vacation of yours soon."- Lucius said. Draco beamed.

-"Oh! You should take Harry with you. I'm sure both of you will have a fun time."- Narcissa suggested happily. Draco gave Harry a knowing look and Harry gave him a mischievous smile in return.

-"I'm sure we will."- Draco agreed.

**~•~**  
  


Harry made it his mission to bring Lucius down the moment he entered Draco's room on the last day before going back to Hogwarts when Lucius was just leaving it. Draco was crying hard, his lips were swollen, his hair was a mess, and his robes were torn.

-"It'll be our little secret Harry."- Lucius had said before leaving.

-"Draco I.."- Draco had shook his head repeatedly, interrupting Harry by hugging him. Harry hugged him back tightly.

-"Please...please, just kiss me."- Draco had begged desperately.

 _Please make me forget. Please make me think you were the one messing my pants_. Draco thought.

Harry didn't even think about it. He kissed Draco softly, with so much care and affection, that Draco felt safe for the first time in a long time. After that incident, Harry did his investigation in silence and boy, did it paid in the end.  
Three months in, he found out the Lucius had actually been a death eater before, but no one had known about it. Dolohov had been one too and Harry couldn't be happier.

He owled Lucius and asked to see him with McGonagall.

Lucius arrived that same day.

-"Where are you taking me?"- Draco asked suspiciously. Harry giggled but said nothing. They arrived to the Headmistress' office and Harry said the password.

A very angry Minerva was waiting with a very emarrassed Lucius and a very worried Kingsley.

-"Uh, what's this about?"- Draco asked nervously, letting go of Harry's hand. Harry took his hand again.

-"You see, it has been found recently that Lucius is an ex-death eater."- Harry said casually, earning a shocked gasp from Draco. He hadn't known, but he should've.

-"So, Lucius. You have a choice. You let me and Draco go to France immediately after we graduate and you simply have a sentence in Azkaban that Minister Kingsley will arrange along with the Wizengamot or we can have the Dementors kiss you."- Harry proposed.

-"You little brat! After I allowed you in my home and treated you like my own son!"-

Harry snorted.

-"Well, Merlin help me if you had actually treated me like you treat _your own_."- Harry spat full of venom, then he cleared his throat.

-"As I was saying, you will pay for our trip and you will not contact Draco by any means, or I'll make sure as hell that the only light you see is the one after the Dementors kiss you."- Harry threatened.

-"Mister Malfoy, as of this moment, you are not allowed to see neither Draco nor Narcissa. You will go straight to Azkaban."- Minister Kingsley said decidedly. Draco was frozen.

_Was it really over?_

He took his hand to his mouth and gasped again. Harry hugged him tightly and Draco broke down.

-"It's over, Draco. You're free."-

**~•~**  
  


It was a beautiful day. Draco inhaled and sighed happily. The sun was still rising and his flowers were awakening.

-"Come on, little ones. Time to rise."- Draco whispered softly, watering the plants. He heard the bell ringing and felt a pair of arms wrapping around him.

Draco squeaked, making Harry laugh loudly.

-"Aren't you supposed to be at Beauxbatons?"- Draco asked, but relaxed in Harry's arms. Harry kissed his neck, earning a groan from Draco.

-"Sorry, I couldn't help myself. I'll go now."- Harry sighed, unwrapping his arms from Draco. Draco turned to face him and gave him a peck on his lips.

-"You'll be a wonderful professor."- Draco sighed. Harry chuckled.

-"Lunch together?"- Harry asked hopefully, fidgeting with his hands.

-"I wouldn't miss it."- Draco smiled fondly.

_All was well_.

**~T H E E N D~**


End file.
